


Blood path

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Demon Summoning, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Evo AoA au- Amanda Szardos knows she´s superior to the others, however, she may need a demonic help to prove this to everyone, sadly, Amanda didn´t follow all the instructions and now the demon is under Kitty´s orders and no one is happy with this.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Just an idea I got here. EVO AoA au.

Power is the centre of everything. Who has money has power over the ones who do not have. Those who held a higher position in their respective job have power over the ones who are jobless one. Amanda wants power, but, a different type of power. She wants to rule this dimension completely.

Amanda Szardos is the only daughter of Margalia Szardos, the Red Queen, and knows they are made to rule the world, sadly, they have enemies and those enemies have more power than them. A power that forces them to be subjugated.

But Amanda has beauty and ambition and she refuses to be less than a Queen.

"Hence, why I need a demonic dog" Amanda mutters to herself in her room. A cosy place that her magic crafted. Amanda knows how to rule, she needs power and the X-men are a big threat to her, she can´t cast spells left and right because Jean Grey will stop her, or even worse, Storm, the weather witch, will destroy her. Now, if she has a demonic dog...

All the ingredients are set in place. All the herbs, all the scents and all the words, everything is ready, well, except one ingredient. Blood, the life source that makes a person be truly alive.

("Our blood, Amanda, is far too precious than those lowlifes, never forget that" "of course, mother, our blood is proof of our perfection")

"Blood!" Amanda states rolling her eyes. "How cliche" but is a necessary ingredient. Her blood is sacred, the gods themselves crafted the Szardos and thus making their blood be a gift from the gods.

A smile plays in her pretty face. "There´s nothing saying it has to be my blood" and Amanda knows what´s best, after all, she´s the great Amanda Szardos and her fate is to be the most powerful woman in all planet.

The Bayville High School is a place that is more liberal in some terms and more progressive than others. The mutants are still a tough spot to handle, but, the school has the policy of allowing any mutant in the school as long they aren´t a danger to the others.

Amanda wishes she could laugh out loud at how pathetic this situation is. Vermins fighting to see who is less dirty, well, Amanda can pretend to be a good girl with her golden blonde hair and angelical smile. The X-men don´t need to know the future Queen of the world is walking so close to them.

(Mutants, humans who cares. You all are born to serve me- is a thought that keeps Amanda going with such facade, how she longs to give a passionate kiss on her lover, her brother, free of judgment or rules)

Blood.Blood. Blood. This is a word that keeps reeling in her mind, over and over again. She needs blood, but, not any blood, but, blood from someone that is not from the Catholicism.

Amanda is not a true Roma, but, was never baptized either, but, using her own blood is out of the question. Amanda´s eyes travel to the other students, cattle wanting to be massacred for their master.

Biting her fingernail is not a cute display, but, Amanda is a woman of habits and vices, so, her mind is searching for a fit candidate, when, out of sudden the school yard´s heard a loud cry from one of the soccer´s team. "Oh my god, she´s bleeding!"

And all eyes are on the small soccer team member.

Kitty Pryde, with her curly short hair and doe eyes, is on the floor holding her knee in visible pain.

Kitty Pryde is, of course, Jewish and extremely proud of her heritage, Amanda recalls, in one of Bayville´s soccer game that took place last month, the girl did wear the Davi Star at a full display on her uniform(she said something about her Ima, which is Jewish word, wants Kitty to win the game)

Amanda sees an opportunity and is taking by its tail. Putting her best caretaker expression she hushes to the injury Kitty Pryde. "Wait, I´d know first aids," she said looking at the injury and is really bloody, perfect for her plan.

Amanda is cleaning the wound and proceeds to treat as a real doctor or nurse should, then, once getting what she needs, Amanda offers a good story that Kitty needs to go to the infirmary right now.

As Kitty´s friends pick her up and take to the infirmary and at everyone´s eyes Amanda is a real darling. And as people are either worrying for Kitty´s health or praising Amanda for her quick thinking, no one questioned why Amanda didn´t throw away the tissue with Kitty´s blood.

_____________________________

Back to Amanda´s lair, once her mother is back to her dimension and Steffan is needed in another place(killing children and bring their blood is barbaric but useful for spells, so, Amanda can only wish good luck to her lover) and she has free space and time to do her greatest scheme ever.

"First the school, then the city, then the country and finally, Belasco himself" an evil smile plays on her lips as she uses Kitty´s blood and throws on the pentagram she crafted with chalk.

  
"Hear me, the demon of hell, come to me and serve your master. Kill my enemies, bring the glory I deserve" the pentagram glows a soft red light and the blood is absorbed.

Nothing happens after that. Amanda tries one more time and this time, there´s no glow.

"Where´s my dog of hell?" Amanda shouts angrily.  
______________________________________

Meanwhile, in the X-men´s mansion, one room is being light even though all the other room has no light, and, to make matters even worse, the said light of this peculiar room is a strong hue of red. This is the room of Kitty "Ariel" Pryde.

This strong light was more than enough to jolt Kitty from her bed, ignoring the pain of her kneel, and promptly grab her weapon close to her. A gauntlet with claws.

A figure steps in from a portal and starts complaining in German(?) and Kitty is a fan of "attack first, question later"

"Vhat?" the figure asked looking at his forearm and then to Kitty Pryde. "What have you done?" a young man with blue fur, tail, scarlet eyes, a red scar in form of lighting bolt and fangs shows up in her room, Kitty won´t be so helpless.

Ariel is a warrior in many subjects, so, if a demon wants to fight Ariel, then, a fight it will happen. So, once again, ignoring the pain, Kitty went to attack the figure. Throwing a good punch out him and letting her fingers phase through his face.

"Who are you and what do you want? Speak quick or your pretty face will be inside out" Kitty speaks as her eyes are gazing upon her scarlet ones fearless. Her other hand is already in his stomach and she can rip him apart if he tries any funny business.

"Rude! you summon me and now tries to kill me?" the figure speaks calmly letting his tail tapping on her injury knee "Thankful for you it was me not my moronic brother who was summoned" the last part has a certain disdain and Kitty has no time to solve the mysteries of the family life of her demonic intruder.

The demonic figure, for his part, is not showing fear, instead, his tail is tapping on her injured knee earning a loud groan of pain and making Kitty lost her balance, she should have fallen from the ground(a rookie mistake as the pain make her lose focus on her intangibility) however, the figure catches her in the last minute.

At this moment, Kitty only narrow her eyes and said with now the same disdain as the figure "I didn´t summon an edge version of Harry Potter"

"The name Darkholme means something to you?" he asked back now a bit confused.

"NO! dammit, I was sleeping and you show up ...and what fuck is going on?"

She notices that Kurt is keeping his sword at the sheath(Two swords and the man can use at any moment) and now is confused and slowly show his forearm. "Did you know what this means?" all the while still holding Kitty as if they are about to kiss.

Kitty tries to phase his organs out, but, his tail is causing pain on her injury once again and the pain is too great to be ignored "No, edge lord," she said and look at how her own forearm and is a shock. They both have the same symbol.

The X-men arrives and the figure shows the symbol making them by surprise. Ororo, the weather witch, looks at the symbol and reconize the symbol in seconds.

"Kitty, did you summon a demon?"

"NO!"

"Congratulations, you now have a demon"

"My name is Kurt Darkholme and not Demon,"

Meanwhile, Amanda is still crying about her faithful demon dog. Maybe Kitty´s blood wasn´t good enough, that´s ok, she can go after more blood.

 


	2. Part 2

Everyone is gathered in the dining room. Ororo, as the leader of the X-men, she is responsible for the sake of the students, and right now, this is a situation that Ororo Monroe, the Weather Witch, was not ever imaging to face. Then again, after the defeat of Apocalypse and the sacrifice of Charles Xavier…she should have expected anything by this point.

Kitty “Ariel” Pryde is sit in the chair with her injury kneel lift on the table and is placed above cushions and the demon, Kurt Darkholme, is positioned next to her.

“This is irregular” Ororo states looking again to their symbols “you see, to summon a demon ” kitty once again declares she didn´t do it “is a contract you made with the demon. You have to offer something to him in return”

Kurt Darkholme looks at Ariel who is bemused at this.

Ororo continues the explanation. “In my time in Wakanda, Princess Shuri did summon demons, albeit, in the last case” this makes Kurt react negatively and the X-men are ready to take down the demon if he so much steps the line. Cyclops may be a teen with long hair, but, he´s an X-men and has face dangerous foes in the past.

“You know the necromance of Wakanda?” Kurt asked showing fear in his words, not expression. This caught Kitty´s attention. “You know about Wakanda?”

“Of course, no one who is smart will forget or underestimate the necromancer of Wakanda, I know about the foolish demons that try to take down Wakanda…and failed” Kurt speaks “they were fool and I held no good feelings for those morons, but, no one should go after Wakanda and expect a positive outcome”

No one was expecting this outcome, could be a trick? Maybe, yet, Ariel does not think so, and if they have met in a different way she could show some form of care as his words hide a bigger story on his past, then, she remembers this jerk used his tail to inflicted pain on her kneel and she is back looking at him vexed.

“Well, Princess Shuri also mentioned to me, once, that when you summon a demon he must stay with you until the contract is over” Ororo speaks now gaining the attention of Kurt and Kitty “and while under the contract the demon and contractee must stay close”

Kitty blushes as her mind goes to animes. Kitty is a normal adolescent that may have saved the world and killed Omega mutants along with her teammates, still, she enjoys a good anime and animes love to make tales of demons who have to stay close to a human and ending up falling in love with the protagonist.

Her mind goes to To-Love Ru and the blushes increases.

Ororo may or may not watch the same anime and is pretending to clear her throat as she speaks again. “Not like a certain anime, Kitten,” and Kurt Darkholme is looked suspicious and confused between Kitty and the Weather Witch.

“Oh, right, of course, it makes more sense,” Kitty said and tries again. “So how close we should be?”

“Are you afraid of me, little girl?” Kurt mocks with his snide smile. Kitty gets up and leaves walking out of the dining room until she manages to leave the mansion.

She feels pain on her forearm as judging by his reaction, once Kitty is back, he felt too.

“Oh, now we know” she offers an innocent smile at him. Kurt Darkholme is bemused.

“You two need to stay in the same building, but, in different rooms” again, Ororo may or may not have watched a certain anime and may not want the same plot to happen in real life.

Little Yana arrives among the other students and while some are afraid of Kurt´s looks, she´s not, why would she be afraid of a silly demon when she´s the Queen of Hell?

Dr MCcoy notices Yana and makes questions to her, the little girl has 13 years old and is the Queen of Hell, well, at least, a part of Limbo. Hank won´t waste time trying to understand the political process of Limbo, all he needs to know is that Yana is extremely powerful for such a young age.

“Illyana, did you try any summon?” Yana shakes her head as her eyes now are red and she´s close to being on her hell!form.

“Why I would send Katya a demon?” she asked a bit petulant “she has me and I´m way better than a Darkholme” is cute how Yana can be the most powerful entity in this house and still act like a brat, well, Kitty thinks she´s cute.

Kurt heard that and wonders if this is really reality or just a bad dream. Kitty take the time to ask what Yana meant by that and the blonde little girl, already with horns(“fitting” Kurt mutters) respond “He´s the son of Raven Darkholme and has Azazel, the clow of New Hell”

Kurt nods sagely. “Yes, he´s a clown!”

Hank takes the lead on the conversation before a disaster. “Ororo, while you´re talking I was making a list of suspects that may have bestowed Kitty with Darkholme here” this makes the Weather Witch look at him impressed “I have 3 suspects now that Yana proves she didn´t summon him” Yana let a loud affirmation that she didn´t it.

“Then,it does leave us with 3 options. Scarlet Witch, Agatha and Dr Strange, those are the only ones that come to mind” Hank explained and Kurt, to everyone´s surprise, comments on that. “It may be Dr Strange, let´s say him and my worm I´m forced to call twin, have a bad story together”

Now Kitty faces him again, curious this time. “And he mistakes you for your twin?”

Kurt is with that enigmatic expression. “It happens before”

“So, what´s happen now?” Kitty asked and Ororo has an answer, ironically, the answer resembles a plot of another anime.

On the next day, Kurt Darkholme is speaking, free of any shame or fear,  as Kitty Pryde is waiting for him and she´s too agreeing with Kurt Darkholme. “He has a point. People will make questions about him, what´s his back story?”

Hank thought for a moment. “Well, he´s a mutant from Bavaria and he´s with the X-men to learn more about the American way” Kurt makes a disgusting face and Kitty has the faint idea he´s not that fan of America.

And the other students are looking at the bizarre scene, Kurt Darkholme, not so blue, with a frown on his face and being close to Kitty Pryde.

“I´m waiting,” Kurt said to Hank and Ororo “I´m waiting for the part you give me the shovel talk,”

“You seem to be really smart, so, you know if you do something, Kitty will face you and if something is left…we´ll” Ororo states proudly. Kitty beams at that.

As they start walking to the car, Kitty was about to fall on the ground, thanks to Evan´s skate being throw on the ground so lazily, but, Kurt using his tail grab her quite easily. Offering a smirk, the man only smirks “tails are useful, Ariel”

“Yes, and you can be really annoying sometimes”


	3. Part 3

N/A: Talia will show up...eventually. Now, is Amanda trying to get more blood

  
Bayville High is a place to hold many ethnic people, yet, Amanda has yet to remember a group of people who are really atheist. Jenny Carson, as Amanda found out, is atheist but her family is not and the girl was baptized.

Seething is unbecoming of the next ruler of Earth, but, she needs to keep in check. She needs a true atheist, someone who is not baptized and fast. "Stupid demons" she mutters once again bitting her perfect nails.

"What did you say Amanda?" one of her girls' friends (a part of an elaborate cover) heard Amanda´s line and is confused. And Amanda is a great actress.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about a new hairstyle" and offers an innocent smile. The girl sighs and shakes her head "didn´t you heard a word of what I said?" Amanda wants to be snippy and say she has better things to worry than hearing fumbles words from a lesser being, but, continues with the cover.

"Kitty Pryde enters in this school with her injury kneel and a new boy" and this is followed by giggles.

Meanwhile, Kurt Darkholme is not pleased to not be blue, but, he knows mutants with the visible mutation aren´t always welcome with opening arms, that´s something Kurt knows too well.

The X-men are keeping an eye on him, to on the nose, if you ask Kurt Darkholme. "So, what happened now?"

"Well, now you´ll have the joy to do exams like the rest of us" Ariel states and Kurt is bemused.

"This plan is stupid"

"I know"

"Glad cause I´ll continue to say so"

And thanks to a few calls made by Storm, the leader of X-men and the friendship she has with other organizations, Kurt Darkholme now has a great cover story. A mutant from Bavaria(Kurt refused to cover his tail) that is seeking protection and guidance from the X-men(Kurt Darkholme is not happy with that) and the newest principal of the school accepts the cover, Kelly used to be the principal, but, was demoted to secretary(it was thanks to his family name and nothing else) and his opinion hasn´t change.

"So, do you have the gist of the plan?" Ariel asked amused looking at non-blue Kurt. His tail is blue and he´s giving zero fucks about it.

"Be a teenager, sure, that I can do." Kurt states calmly and smirks at her " And you? Are you ready to be bound with a demon?"

"That´s sound so kinky. You said that on purpose. And...well, I´m an X-men, Rockstar, what is weird for some is normal by me"

"Then...what´s normal for others is weird to you?"

"Well...I guess"

And Kurt and Kitty walk together, several students stop to look at the new student walking by. "Hey, Pryde, why people are looking at us?" "I think is because one of us didn´t take a shower" and is so convenient how Kurt and Kitty will have the same classes from now on.

The girls in the class look at Kurt with blushes in her checks and hopeful expression in their eyes. Kurt D think this is stupid.

"This is our new student, Kurt Darkholme, wanna share something about you?" the teacher asked noticing how his tail is wrapped around Kitty´s waist (the girl narrow her eyes at him for a moment) and his only reply is "no!"

"Oh, ok, you can sit down now" and Kurt Darkholme retrieve his tail and search for a place, some girls are wishful wishing Kurt would sit next to them, but, the boy sits next to Kitty. And to their surprise, he even whispers something in her ear.

"I think is better if we stay together...until we figure out this"

"That...makes sense, but, if your tail touches me again..."

  
Many people spend the entire day talking about Kurt Darkholme. The young boy gains a reputation. The local bullies try to rough him up, but, they ended up in the infirmary. And many girls start to gush over him. Again, Kurt ignores them.

"How old are you?" Kitty asked in a subtle attempt of getting along, she is positive sure she won´t be friends with him, but, to be fair, no one of this is his fault(until proved otherwise) and they´re victims here.

Kurt is eating something. An apple he found and cleaned obsessively. "I´m older enough to consider an adult in my...dimension, but, here? Let´s say I´m 18 years old. And you?"

"17 years old. Can I ask about your life in your...place?"

"You can...but I may not answer that"

"Is ok, is personal. Sorry by the question"

"Don´t an apology, this is not your fault...and the X-men? What´s like living with them?"

"Well, I never had a boring day"

Amanda saw Kitty and the new boy together most of the day and frankly, she just rolls her eyes at this, after all, Stefan is way handsome than this Kurt.

But when the last class is being taught and Amanda is in the same class with Kurt and Kitty( Kurt Darkholme is too sarcastic and with an acid humour, while Kitty seems to find him funny, even if she goes to extreme lengths to deny this) the teacher makes an interesting conversation.

"God. What do you think of God? Yes, Darkholme"

"I think God is an illusion the church creates" Kurt´s tone is even and Kitty watches as he goes on "the church needs to have a God to be the benevolent figure and they need the devil" his eyes narrow " they need the different, they need the ugly to blame of their problems. They need the devil to justify their own terrible behaviour and give a sense of purpose of God"

The class stares at him. The teacher clears his throat "Well, that´s a very atheist thing to say"

"My family does not believe in God" he affirms and Kitty can pick up there´s something more in this story.

Now, Amanda is looking at Kurt with other eyes. Oh, he´s atheist? To be sure, she even asked. "You never were baptised?" and Kurt looks at Amanda in a sense as if he can see her soul as if he can kill her and the future Queen of Earth admits he´s terrifying.

"No," Kurt said and the teacher is ready to lecture about the religion and Catholicism and Kitty raises her hand and speaks "me neither, So, is your talk has a point, we should move on..."

And the teacher clears his throat again and starts to talk about a book that the students must read. As Kurt and Kitty look bored, Amanda is plotting.

Meanwhile, miles away, a young blue girl is looking at her mother and Dr Strange having the same discussion. Is always about how little Talia born and her mysterious father.

"Who is my father?" Talia asked herself as the adults around her still discuss about her without her.

 

 

 


	4. Part 4

N/A: bonding and more bonding for those two.

The X-men may have to enjoy a life without the terror of Apocalypse, however, it does not mean their enemies are gone. The Hellfire sends their cordial hello, thinking this time, as Ororo and Hank are out embushing Scott, Kitty and Jubilee will be successful, sadly for Tom Black, Kurt Darkholme is never that far away.

"You!" Tom Black points at Kurt Darkholme who is giving a grimace as a reply. As Tom Black is far too occupied lecturing/battling Kurt Darkholme, Kitty and the others manage to escape and defeat the other members of Hellfire. "You know nothing about honour"

And Kurt decides the best form of a reply is by twisting Tom Black´s arm and cutting one of his fingers and then teleporting with a smirk on his face. Never was out of reach of Ariel as her gauntlet is stained with blood and the remain soldiers of Hellfire are defeated.

"Not bad" Kitty mutters to herself, it was supposed to be a private thing, but, Jubilee is near her and listening to this line prompts her to pipe in startling Kitty Pryde. "You...sound impressed" Jubilee is gazing at Kitty in a mischievous way "so...are we seeing a development here?"

"No, I´m just admiring his efficiency, nothing more, he´s a bit brutal, but, Tom Black would have been even brutal if Kurt didn´t take the initiative" Kitty analyses and Jubilee nods and turns around where Kurt was, in this moment, he was speaking with Scott(the man sort warm up to the demonic presence in the mansion) as they talk about the mission.

"Hey, Kurt D" Jubilee waves her arms and make lots of noises with her powers and is rewarded by getting his attention, "She thinks you´re cool"

"What? No, I said efficient, Jubilee" and the American-Chinese girl is laughing as Kitty is chasing her, she stops laughing when Ariel finally caught her. No one notices the soft amused expression on his face.

_____________________________

The mansion is not thrilled to have a demon walking around, so, Jean Grey(having lost her father figure and face Apocalypse ) is too old, too wise and too arrogant to not mentioned something. Wolverine is no longer here and Jean is the reason for that...she can do the same with Kurt D.

Kurt D, to her surprise, is not showing fear. Only that smirk of his and Jean can´t really read his mind(his defences are good, but, Ariel is still the strongest in this department)

"Look, Demon, I don´t want you in my school," Jean said ready to use her powers or at least give this impression to Kurt, who, again, is not impressed by this.

"Sure, the X-men should be more open mind by this, after all, how many times each person in this mansion has heard ''get out, we don´t want you here, mutant'' in the end, demon and mutant have the same meaning in this case and the X-men...can be hypocritical?"

And Kurt leaves letting Jean alone.

_____________________________________________________________

A couple of weeks prove to be good as Kitty´s kneel is finally healed. And Kurt and Kitty are always spotted walking together, today, Kurt offers his arms for her, in his typical fashion("The humans do that sometimes, right?") and Ariel accepts as they walk in the hall pretending to be normal, but, talking about the summoning.

"You know, I was thinking about who really summon me...Dr Stranger is a good candidate, but, he´s not know for being a sloppy wizard, if he wants my stupid twin dead...he would be dead" Kurt Darkholme concedes that while Dr Strange may have the bad habit of sleeping with his students, he´s not a weak or stupid wizard, so, the chances of him missed Seir in the spell are pretty slim.

"I did call Wanda and I asked if she try to summon anything to reward the X-men, no, don´t look at me like that, Scarlet Witch did help us against Apocalypse and used her magic to rebuild the mansion for us...Ok, back to the topic, she told me she didn´t summon nothing and once I explain the situation she only told me ''whatever did that is really stupid'' and now...or is Dr Stranger or is Agatha...but again, I doubt that very much" Ariel said in a pensative way.

"Why? The X-men have a good relationship with the witch?"

"Kind? Agatha has a sort of fear and respect for Yana, the Queen of Hell" and this prompts Kurt to correct her.

"No, Yana is the Queen of Limbo, the New Hell as we call is a new realm that does not obey time or space and is ruled by Belasco and his Queen," Kurt explained and Kitty is a bit curious to see how a real demon(Yana was human and then become a demon) would see hell. "Belasco is the real Satan in the realms, Mephisto is...Mephisto, but, some desire to be the next Satan" she notices a mocking smile on his face and she´s getting good in reading Kurt D´s expression by now "and are the laughing stock for the higher demons"

"I see. I think you won´t tell me more about ....the demonic life"

"Is not...a pleasant story"

"Is ok, you don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to, which leads us to try to figure out, who summon you"

"I think...it was someone from this school" and this makes Ariel stop and looking at Kurt confused. "Yes, think about it, when you get your knee, it was the only time you bleed in the school and what happened?"

"I was sent to the school´s nurse. Miranda? Could she be the one?"

"I admit that woman really seems shady" Kurt pipes in "however, I´d not think it was her...yet, I still don´t recommend going there alone" and Ariel nods as no one has anything positive to say about that woman.

"But, before that...what did happen?" Kurt asked again and Kitty is thinking for a moment.

"Ah, Amanda help me cleaning the injury"

"Uhm, and what we know about Amanda?"

"She´s blonde, busty and is always after you" she jokes but her lips are in a thin line and Kurt is amused by that as he offers a quick "don´t like blondes" and then Kitty can´t think much to say about Amanda.

"Do you think...she´s working with who made this?"

"Anything is possible at this point, one thing is certain if she´s helping the wizard/witch, this is a perfect disguise as no one would suspect her"

Meanwhile, Amanda is internally screaming as once again, her attempts to get blood from Kurt D are proven useless. The last attempt? She paid some bullies(poor kids that need money desperately) to beat Kurt up and get his blood, only in the end, the bullies are the one's injury.

"What I can do?" Amanda is seething. She needs Kurt´s blood, seduction is not an option as he is often rebuking her. She has a dagger in her bag and if the worst comes by, she can use the ''emergency plan''

____________________________________________________

Hank look as Ororo is walking side by side and often than not the leader of the X-men is looking at the telephone with a certain fear. "Hank, Am I terrible person for not want to do this?"

"Of course not, Ororo, you have every right to feel awkward in calling to Princess Shuri, but, this is something that can´t be deferred anymore."

"Hank, last time I saw Shuri she was pointing at me with angry eyes and calling me in not so endearing terms, well, as I ended the engagement with her brother and walk away from the aisle it was to expect," Ororo said and Hank never asked why she gives up on the wedding.

"Do you want to know why I give up on the wedding?"

"Do you want to tell me? Is your story, is your past Ororo and you are allowed to have your secrets" Hank said without judgment as Ororo takes a deep breath.

"Well, I want to tell...the short version, T´Challa had problems with me being a mutant and some actions of him really make me want to end everything" Ororo explained and Hank didn´t make more questions. "But, Shuri knows about demons and witchcraft far more than Wanda..."

"I read somewhere that Storm, the leader of the X-men is fearless if Ororo can´t call to the Princess of Wakanda, then, Storm can" and Hank takes the magazine he was reading it was an interview Ororo gave.

The Weather Witch smiles amused and nods. Now, calling for the Princess of Wakanda, who by the way, was not happy to talk with Ororo or Storm at all.

 


	5. A mini side story

Blood Path au (a mini side story)  
N/A: I mentioned how if I had the guts to do a second season I would reveal that the nurse is working with Mr Sinister…so, here´s a teasing.

Scott Summers is a contradiction in itself, the young man likes rules, but, dress as punk and has long hair. The young man was one of the youngest mutants that faced Apocalypse and maybe that what prompts his likeness to rule, at front of such terror, a bit of order is what he needs now.

After the defeat of Apocalypse, Scott just wants a bit of normalcy. Is this possible? He´ll try to answer that question, at this very moment, Scott Summers is sent to the infirmary room to deal with a big headache.

“You should…see the nurse, Scott” Jean replies sense his discomfort “I can even feel the pain.”

And that´s enough to send Scott to visit the nurse. The woman has her usual uniform and regards Scott in a professional way, but, Scott can see the woman taking notes on their conversation very intensely.

“So, you have a headache. Did you and Jean were exploring our powers?” she asked giving a yellow pill, according to her, this is a pill that will end with his headache.

“What? No, We don´t train our power anymore” Scott answers and immediately takes the pill as his pain is getting too much, it works, however, Scott is feeling a bit sleepy. The nurse let him lay down and the conversation continues.

“So, you and Jean Grey aren´t dating?”

“What? No, Is hard to get romantic when you face Apocalypse! She saw her father figure being murder and murder Logan”

“Oh, she had feelings for him?”

“I hope not, Is a question I don´t like to make, Logan betrays us and Jean didn´t take this well and I´d not want to know…”

“That´s not a healthy way to deal with the situation. You and Jean know each other for so long and always were there for each other, plus, if she had any feelings for Logan, she would not murder him”

“As I say, this is a story Jean does not want to share yet and I won´t ask this from her, besides, I´m not ready to think in any romantic relationship” Scott confessed not minding he is revealing such secrets to this nurse.

“So, is there a chance of you and Psylocke being more than friends? She´s of your age and you two seem very attuned.”

“I don´t know like I said, no romantic relationship at the moment, but, Betsy is really beautiful and that sometimes makes me blush”

“Would you want to sleep with her?”

“She´s really beautiful and I often think of that” this is his last confession as now Scott is off to dreamland.

The nurse is writing furiously in her notes. This is an interesting development that her boss needs to know.

After her shift ends, Miranda goes to her real boss, letting her wing out and revealing her platinum hair and taking off her eye contacts as her red eyes are free and gazing directly at the scarlet eyes of Mr Sinister.

“Miranda, you´re back. Tell me, how is Scott´s love life” Mr Sinsiter has a wicked smile as his plan needs Scott to reproduce a son or daughter.

“Well, it seems Scott and Jean have too many issues to deal with at this moment, Scott is not sure if Jean was ever in love with Logan” Mr Sinister makes a gross face “Is a subject that weight on their relationship”

“But, the good news is the Scott Summers seems to find Betsy Braddock really pretty and express a sexual desire on Psylocke. Imagine a child from those two?”

“But I was expecting Jean and Scott being together?”

“There are other female members. There´s Ororo” Mr Sinister shakes his head saying she´s an adult and he´s a teen still. “there´s Jubilee” Mr Sinister shakes his head and says Jubilee is far too young. “There´s Kitty Pryde, she has a lovely voice,” Mr Sinister says no as according to his own words, Kitty Pryde prefers a blue man with scarlet than Cyclops. “Well, Betsy is our best choice”

“Or…I can clone Jean Grey and make them fall in love?...No, you´re right, Betsy is the best option, Miranda, Miss Braddock is still in the US, correct?” Miranda nods “then I want them to be closed from now on, all scholar activities. Those two need to feel the love tonight”

Miranda nods and then mentions of Scott´s headache. “Uhm, a side effect of my last experience, did you give the pill to him?” a confirmation makes Mr Sinister pleased “ then Scott will be fine for the next part of the plan, now, with Miss Grey …she can be plan B, let her be around”

The plan is information and Mr Sinister plays to win.


	6. Blood rain

N/A: How dumb Amanda is?

Amanda Szardos knows some people that praise to keep the world a better place. Many organization that would set the world on fire if it means to purge the world of the biggest threat, the demons. Amanda knows and can say she even work sometimes with the organization Nemesis.

The leader of the organization is a man called Grayson Creed and they both share mutual interests, such as having power and protect people, of course, both go to different lengths. Creed is a cold and calculating man but in bed, he´s more passionate. Hardly they can be called a boyfriend or girlfriend but ...when Steffan is too busy...

"Amanda, what do you want?" Grayson asked looking at his cellphone for a moment then back at the young woman in front of him. Amanda is a woman of his age and that´s something Grayson can appreciate.

"Don´t be like that, my dear, I've got a tip for you, there´s a demon in boy´s skin in Bayville High"

Now Grayson is paying attention. "Are you sure or he´s just another mutie?"

"I´m not 100% sure, but, even the mutants are afraid of him and he´s ...well, I´m scared, Grayson, that monster could kill children" Amanda is an excellent actress for not giggle right away, is her lover/brother who kills little children.

"We´ll take a look on this, madam. You made the right call, now...Amanda, let´s finish what we start last night"

Much later, Amanda is leaving his apartment and once she´s away from prying eyes she´s back to her original form. Using her mother´s body for this mission is not taboo. And now all Amanda can do is wait for Kurt´s blood.

_______________________________________________

The school of Bayville was having a normal day, as much this is possible with half students that can fly or shoot lasers when Kurt and Kitty are tracing a plan of sorts.

"Ok, so, Dr Strange is out with the Avengers and didn´t get the time to cast a spell on anyone other than the enemies" Ariel explains the situation, Beast got this information thanks to his contact with the Avengers. "So, he´s out of the picture"

Kurt narrow his eyes. "Maybe, but, he´s still the best suspect here, well, then we only have the nurse...did you found out what Amanda did with the blood?"

Ariel blinks and whisper. "She lied. She told me she burned the tissue, but, she´s an awful liar...I think she may be working for the nurse" and finished looking at said nursing making too many questions at Scott Summers.

"She has an obsession with Scott, do you think her initial plan was for me to kill the competition?"

"Well, anything is possible and...you did play those otome games again?"

"Yeah, after watching To Love -Ru, you do know demons don´t wear school girl uniform...the naked part is true, but, the rest is bullshite"

"Thanks for the clarification, Rock Star"

"You welcome"

The bantering would continue, when, a man dressed in white show up out of nowhere and start to attack literally anyone. Ariel and Kurt see no reason to hold back, a man manages to cut Darkholme and his knife has droops of blood, and that is enough to make Kurt go feral.

Ariel manages to phase out the men and many of the X-men defeated them(and some humans as well) sadly, the one who cut Kurt Darkholme is dead but give the bloody knife to a survivor that runaway.

Ironically, the white dressed man attacking lead to another attack of people wearing black. "What´s that fashion week?" Kurt asked as this time the group is a religious fanatical that believes mutants are the scorn of hell.

"Prepare to die!"

"Shut up!" a blue woman ended up shooting all of them and no one is questioning anymore. The woman goes to Kurt, still with human skin. "Son, you look awful"

"Thanks, mom"

"mom?!" the X-men asked in a hissy tone as well surprised. Kurt Darkholme never speaks of his father, but, he mentioned, briefly about his mother.

Raven Darkholme looks at her son. "Always getting into trouble" there´s a soft tone in her voice and then she aims the gun at Ariel "Are you the one that bids my son?"

"Mother!" and he grabs her gun and takes away. "she´s not to blame, someone else summons me and used her blood"

"What a moron" and then she tries again. "Hello, I´m Raven Darkholme aka Mystique and I´m Kurt´s mom. Nice to meet you" and shakes hand with Ariel.

This is getting semi-normal again.

Meanwhile, Amanda manages to take a sample of the demon´s blood, using a nice glamour and a good lie, they hand the sample and now Amanda can use a demon´s blood to enact her revenge.

"Demon, I summon thee, come here and obey me!" and to her surprise, a blue demon with golden eyes and armour is gazing upon her. "Demon, my name is Amanda, and I summon thee to work for me"

"Oh, really? I couldn´t have guessed" the demon replied amused. "And what do you want?"

"Power!" she said so energetically, but, the demon think is the most generic answer someone could offer. He can have fun before killing this human.

"Right, of course, such noble cause, but tell me, where did you get this blood?"

"From cunning"

Sleeping around and the demon can´t say is not effective.

"And belongs to who?"

A student called Kurt Darkholme, and this makes Amanda think on her next move, Kurt Darkholme insulted her by not giving her attention. "demon, I have a mission for you"

The demon chuckles and speaks again. "I´d have a name, Seir, call me demon all the time is tiresome as if I call you human"

"You´ll call me the most powerful mage in the world" Seir will not "and Seir, my first mission is to punish Kurt Darkholme...he refuses to sleep with me ...he gives attention to that...urgh" she made a gross face "Kitty Pryde"

My twin has good taste then. Well, let´s meet this woman of yours, dear twin.

 

 

 

 


	7. The twins

N/A: Now, Seir and Kurt will see each other and Raven is still around.

Amanda Szardos is in cloud nine, finally, she has a demon that will obey her will. Amanda should tell this to her mother, but, the fool old lady still insists in try to have an alliance with Wanda Maximoff, the traitor.

Oh well, when I conquer the world she will crawl to me and mother will be pleased with me.

Meanwhile, Seir has his gears working. Amanda´s insipid talking is tiresome, but, Kurt Darkholme is in a human school?! How and that is a question Seir needs to know.

For a moment, Sier considers the small chance of this is a mistake, maybe, this Amanda is incompetent as dense. Yet, Seir knows enough about summoning to reconize his brother´s blood.

Finally, after she monologues about her greatest dreams, Amanda did offer a piece of useful information.

"Kurt Darkholme is in Xavier´s mansion. I want you to make him suffer for rejecting me and for that woman? talk about bad state" Amanda flicks her hair and offer a cosy smile to him. Seir gives a polite smile knowing what she wants, but, he won´t stay with a woman that his twin rejected.

Now...This other woman? That´s something Seir wants to know.

______________________________________  
Raven is listening the explanation of the situation thanks Kurt Darkholme´s clear explanation and Raven only sighs at the stupidity of such dumb mage.

"Then we think Dr Strange is behind this or not?" Raven said knowing Stephen is powerful and vindictive enough for this, also, dumb enough to commit such error.

"Well, we talk and we think it could be this nurse" Kitty speaks now gazing upon Raven´s eyes and is thankful that the woman lowers her gun.

Raven smirks at Kurt and pinches his check. "My dumb son, always in dumb situations. What a son I have"

Kurt Darkholme only replies. "And look what you have chosen as a father. A dumbass with a complex of grandiose"

Kitty watches Kurt and Raven acting as mother and son, with curious eyes, Kurt Darkholme speaks so little of his family, yet, he and his mother get along so famously. Maybe his family has more issues than Kitty predicted.

Now, Raven is pointing her finger at Kitty for a moment. "You! you´re linked to my son by the stupidity. How you and he are behaving?"

Kitty blinks at such question, especially because Kitty may think this question has a double meaning here.

"We do get along, Mrs Darkholme?"

"Mrs Darkholme?" Raven teased amused and Kurt is holding his laughter. "She´s respectful, good, but I´m still keeping my eye on you, miss"

Storm is clearly amused by this image, but, as the leader, she takes control of the situation and did speak about Shuri, the necromancer and how so far the princess of Wakanda has no real solution to separate them.

"Normally is a deal made between a demon and a human, the human gets something and so does the demon, but, since in this special case Kitty didn´t summon Kurt...they are stuck here until we find out who really summon him"

"And what if Kitty asks for him to do something? Could this sent him free?" Raven asked seriously and Ororo explains.

"Maybe, but, she must desperately want this or else it won´t work. And your son must offer something in return as well"

"Yeah, hearing now, this person´s plan is even stupider"

Raven has an idea that the person will show her/his ugly face soon enough. And as Kurt is thinking the same thing he wonders if his dumb twin is whoring himself out.

"If you, my son, suspect this nurse, I´ll check out, after all, I´m the better spy here" she gloats a little and Kurt offers a ghost of a smile. This exchange was not lost on Kitty.

____________________________

Kurt and Kitty are walking together to the school and have their eyes trained to anything, so far, nothing out of ordinary and Kurt Darkholme is not happy with that.

Not because he was involved in the attack, but, because Kitty and the others take that too naturally. Aren´t they the heroes? He knew the mutants aren´t well liked, but, never knew at what extension that goes.

"Hey, I want to ask something" Kurt Darkholme hates the white skin that covers the blue fur. Always touching his arm to feel that his fur is still there. "is that common? random people attacking you?"

"Well, some people like us, some people ignore us and some people want us dead, you saw that yesterday" Kitty explains mildly.

"But...You´re a heroine"

"Thank you, but, to some people that never matters"

Kurt stops on his track and feeling his fur once again, the man decides that he can do a stupid thing so earlier in the morning. "Do you want to skip class? I´m here for a while and I know almost nothing on this city and your culture, aside from the animes you secretly binge" he smirks at her reaction.

Kitty offers an explanation for those animes that make the young man laugh. As much he is laughing at her, she has to admit, is nice to see him laughing instead of grimace and small smiles.

"Fine, I´m not in the mood to go to the class anyway"

_________________________________________________

How to show the city to a demon? Well, the animes got this wrong, and Kitty is doing this right...she hopes. The only proof Kurt is a mutant, in the eyes of anyone else, is the blue tail.

They are in the mall as Kitty is pointing out different shops that sell different kinds of stuff.

"Listen, I know you don´t want to talk about this, but, does the other demons ...treat you nice?"

"...no, that´s why we´re demons"

"I see, is just...as much you can be an asshole, you´re a good person and I was wondering...about the rest of your family"

"The sperm donor is a joke among the other demons, and the rest of my brothers are fools. My twin is the worse of all" Kurt finishes as his eyes widen and quickly holds Kitty teleporting her quickly.

Seir shows up seconds later, with a malicious smile on his face. People are running away as a demonic blue man shows up in brimstone of smoke holding a sword.

"Still can sense me? I was hoping to catch you off guard" Seir said and sends a leery gaze at Kitty who frowns in reply.

Kurt forgets the X-men´s protocol and shows his blue self. And Kitty can see how Kurt Darkholme feels more like himself right now.

"I see the manslut has time to do something aside from being a manslut, tell me, which sexual disease?"

Kurt Darkholme has his sword. It was well conceived in the hologram and that was Kitty´s idea.

Kitty makes no move. This Seir does not know her power nor what she can do with this.

"Let me guess, my blood summon you?"

"What I can say? You´re very popular...and you´re getting sloppy"

Seir and Kurt bamf chasing each other. Clashing swords and quickly Kurt has the upper hand, no one was above dirty tricks. Sier is not afraid, not even as Kurt Darkholme is aiming his sword at his head.

"You won´t kill me, what your lady will think of you?" taunts Seir and Kurt is not phased by this

"Katzchen, he´s an asshole, I´ll kill him" Kurt explained.

"I know who is behind this" Seir tries again.

"Lies"

"I swear, I wouldn´t lie to my twin, try to kill yes, but never lie"

Kitty uses her powers and phases the two young men and has her hand travelling through Seir´s skull with ease.

"I can see you two hate each other, but, let´s avoid murder for today, now, Seir, tell me who summon Kurt and if you´re indeed lying...you´ll have to deal with me and Kurt Darkholme would be nicer"

The mall is empty saved by those 3 mutants where Kitty Pryde can phase Seir´s brain out and is asking at Kurt if he´s alright. (" So, a big family is that complex?" "Katzchen, you have no idea")

 

 


	8. Come True

N/A: I didn´t like the other chapter but it was a door to make something better, I hope. So, let´s see what I can do here.

Seir is not one to play fair, so, this means he is always looking for the weak link and his beloved twin has more than a few weak points. His ego and temper make him an easier target to Seir´s plans, so, of course, when Ariel stops Kurt Darkholme from killing him the demon knows how this order would be ignored if it wasn´t by a magical contract.

Kitty Pryde aka Ariel has a round face, doe eyes and is a petit, and Seir can´t ignore the muscles. This woman fought against Apocalypse and this was a feature that even Azazel was impressed.

She made a good candidate.

Kurt Darkholme seems to have guessed what Seir is thinking and uses his tail to choke his twin with that grimace on his face. "Still a leech, dear brother? That is still one of your worst qualities" Kurt Darkholme said and Seir smiles at how bloodthirsty Darkholme can be.

"Kurt, stop!" Ariel said and once again Kurt complies letting Sier´s breath regulates. "He´s tied up and weak now, you don´t need to kill him, in fact, I would prefer you don´t kill him as he can tell more about who summon you" Kitty speaks in a firm tone.

Seir smiles as he can see how Kurt wants to disobey, in fact, Kurt Darkholme is not happy with this at all. "You, X-men, think can solve everything with peace and talk? This vermin deserves to die as all of his kind"

"Excuse me, but I would rather solve my problems with talk than violence, you weren´t here when Apocalypse ...caused terror, many people die" Kitty is starting to lose her cool.

"I was here. I was with my mother in Bavaria, Apocalypse still has followers and you, X-men, are a fool to think you achieve peace just because you send him away" Kurt Darkholme states shocking Kitty. She has no idea the man still has followers.

"That´s my problem with you! You don´t tell anything. I don´t even know about your mother until she points a gun at me!" Kitty said and Seir is not happy that traitor is here. Oh, but seeing this is interesting.

"You will command me to talk about anything? Will you order me as your slave?" Darkholme asked seething and Kitty is not happy by this insinuation, thankfully for them, the X-men arrive and Jean Grey, using her powers, rend Sier useless.

Scott Summers is the one to see and try to peace out the fighting between Kurt and Kitty with little success. In the end, he calls for Jubilee that take a more radical approach.

"Explosions!" And Jubilee uses her power to craft explosions make the two jump at this jump scare. "You welcome, fearless leader," Jubilee said to Scott.

Ororo just finished another uncomfortable talk with Princess Shuri. The Princess always insinuate the day that Ororo stops the wedding and leave her brother in the Altair and often show that is not pleased with Ororo. But, she is a professional and won´t make her personal feelings cloud her judgment.

And now Ororo has a clear image of what is going on. "So, Amanda Sefton did summon Kurt using Kitty´s blood?" Ororo is astonished by the stupidity. "And she uses Kurt´s blood to summon this one? What a dumb girl" Ororo said and then she remembers what Shuri said, and has the right mind to ask "and you, Seir, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my long lost twin" Seir confirms and Darkholme didn´t reply kindly "My twin is very violent and can cause problems, so, I was in search of him, hoping he wouldn´t be in trouble"

Ariel watches as Kurt Darkholme is not comfortable or pleased by this. "And why I don´t believe in you?" Ariel asked as Ororo seems to share the same sentiment.

"You can´t use demon blood to summon. Why put this charade? And how to know if you're not consorting with Amanda?" Seir is not happy with this idea and much less when Jean Grey reads his mind. Sadly for her, Seir has good control of his mind and let Jean see what he need her to see.

Darkholme is not pleased at all. Even with Jean and Ororo locking Seir up, is not enough, and he storms off. Kitty follows him. "Hey, can you stop?"

"Is that an order?" Kurt stop but the grimace remains.

"No, is not an order, look, be angry at me and the world won´t help anything, and leave me in the dark is shit, so, please, talk with me," Kitty said looking at his scarlet eyes.

The demon stops and gazes upon her. "Ok, what do you want to know about my shitty family?"

"Why you don´t like Seir?"

"He is a puppet of my sperm donor. The idiot wants to be the new hell and to do so, will try to conquer the Earth by making his children sleep with women and then sacrifice the newborns to open a portal" Kurt stops and looks at her face "yes, is that dumb, and no, I´m not with this dumbass, me and my mother have nothing to do with this. We deal with this on our own"

"I can´t say what´s like to have shitty family members, but, Kurt, you could have told us this, we can help our mother, we can help you"

"Not sure if I want help...or if I deserve any help...I may not be with Seir or with the sperm donor but I´m not the good twin, Katzchen"

"Well, fuck the good twin then, I´m talking about you. I know you, not all the details, I give that, but, I know you and I know you´re as much of an asshole as you´re a hero"

Kurt now has a soft smile on his face replacing the grimace from before. "You have ways with words"

"Oh, yeah, and I promise here to you that I won´t abuse this link, just, please don´t let me in the dark.Ok?"

Kurt sighs. "I´m not the most social person out there, I hate people and I would rather be left alone" Kurt explains in his flat like tone. "I´m a man that tolerate few things and like fewer"

"Yes, and you forget the edgy part, RockStar" Kitty adds with good humour then asks. "So, are we good?"

"Can I kill Seir?"

"If comes to down to it, yes, but, before that, I would like to make more questions...and then we must to decided what to do with Amanda"

"Am I the only one who still suspects the nurse?"

"Not really, but, one problem at the time, ok?"

"Ok!"

 

 

 


	9. Loses ends

N/A: Is this the ending? Who knows?

Raven Darkholme is sure enough that in her long life she saw almost everything, so, is hard to make her impressed, yet, her children often manage to get a reaction out of her. Abyss manages to run away from Azazel, Rogue fall in love with Magneto and had a baby, sadly, the baby didn´t live enough to know what good mother he would get, and finally, there´s Kurt Darkholme a son born to battle that is in a bizarre situation. Of course, not by choice.

A human summons her son, who had the misfortunate be in the other realm when this takes place, using another girl´s blood to bind him...making them stuck with each other.

And there´s more! Now, Seir is here as well and Raven is a painful reminder of her failures as a mother...after all, Seir continues to be loyal to a man like Azazel and still with the plan.

I only manage to save one son and I dare to think of myself as a mother?!

________________________

Jean Grey is the one holding Seir behind the bars. Seir may have a strong defence against psych attacks, but, he didn´t count with Jean being Jean. Seir can´t escape and he knows it.

Well, if Seir can´t escape, then, why not have fun?

"I heard about the great Jean Grey" Seir spoken with a great conviction of someone impressed. "The one that manages to kill Apocalypse earns the title of the most powerful mutant, right?" Seir smiles impressed "yet...why are you here all alone? if we demons heard tales of the epic romance that is Scott and Jean Grey"

Jean Grey does not flinch.

And Seir continues. "Don´t tell me you are alone? I don´t believe that one of the most powerful and beautiful mutants out there is alone? Shouldn´t Scott be here with you?!" Seir smiles as Jean lower her arms for a minute.

Then the smiles die when she never break the contact.

"If you are trying to flatter me or seduce me to let you go, you fail, Apocalypse did a much better offer and I turned him down...As for Scott, he is much better without me"

_________________________________________

Betsy is receiving a call along with Ororo as Excalibur is finally entering in contact. The screen shows a beard Brian waving happily at his younger sister and an amused Meggan is in the background.

"Hello, Ororo" Brian answers as the leader of the X-men nods politely. The X-men can always count with Excalibur. "Betsy...about that thing you asked..."

Meggan takes her turn to speak. "It was a real investigation and took us by surprise, turns out, that nurse you describe to us has, indeed, a medical license...in 1800 and her name is often linked to Hellfire"

Ororo is not liking this. "So...this nurse is working with Hellfire?"

"Nope, worse, she is working with Mr Sinister"

Ororo and Betsy have different reactions to this, Betsy pales at the image that Mr Sinister still has some form of contact with Scott, meanwhile, Ororo sighs being used at the weirdness of an X-men.

_________________________________________

"Do you want to do this?" Kurt Darkholme asked slightly amused for him, of all people, is the sort of voice of reason. "If you do it will have consequences"

Ariel turns to him. Her gauntlet ready. "I´m an X-men, there are always consequences, but, Kurt, that bitch used my blood!" Ariel said pissed and Darkholme wonders if he should say she looks pretty when she is mad...but wouldn´t that imply he thinks she is ugly when she is not pissed?

Thinking before speaking can save lives.

"And the fact she used you as you were a weapon...with my blood, sorry, the bitch is going down"

"I won´t stop you, but, if her crazy mother tries to attack?"

"I know real wizards and witches, besides, I spoke with Scarlet Witch and if anything she would be glad to end Margalia Szardos right here and there"

Amanda was calling Seir with no success. "Where is Kitty Pryde´s head?"

"I´m right here" and Kitty punch Amanda hard enough to make more than bruises and since she used her gauntlet it hurt 10x times more. Amanda used spells, but, they are too weak to do any damage.

Kitty phases Amanda´s heart out and Darkholme wonders if he should say she looks really pretty.

Then again if he says that...would this imply that when she is not phasing hearts she is ugly?

"Let´s go, Rockstar," she said taking a deep breath. Kurt nods and tries to do a compliment anyway. "You fought well" Kitty only blinks and says "thanks, that was hardly a fight, but, thanks"

_______________________________________________

Seir is still locked, but, he knows the X-men can´t stop the plan. Except, Genosha, the magical group and other groups prevent Azazel´s plan to come fruition. Talia, even as a little girl, manages to help as she uses her magic to locate the rest of Azazel´s offspring.

Dr Strange has mix feelings about Talia. She will be a painful reminder of the past, but, maybe, just maybe, she can be something a good memory to Dr Strange too.

Now, Seir knows any plan of escape is pointless. His golden eyes meet with his own twin´s glare and Seir knows that no sweet talk can save him.

"Going to kill me?"

"Yes"

"They let you? Are you their personal dog?"

"No, that was always your job, Seir, being a loyal dog to our useless father"

Seir would say something else, but, Darkholme didn´t let him finish as Darkholme behead him in one swift move. His mother is here looking at the scene and can´t help to feel bad for that small and innocent baby that Seir once was.

"Is over, mother"

"I know, my son, I know"

________________________________________

The X-men have a new addition to the team. Kurt Darkholme, while the man is stubborn as a cat, which, is hilarious to the other members. Raven Darkholme won´t ever say she is an X-men, all she can say is that if the X-men need help she MAY help them.

"You need now a moniker" Ariel speaks as Kurt Darkholme is in his Tsu-Tsu mood as Jubilee likes to label. "How about Nightcrawler?"

"Oh, worm?"

Somehow this makes the others laugh. Meanwhile, Jean looks at Scott and Betsy talking and knows he is far better without her.

No more blood path among Ariel and Darkholme, only their real bond.

 


End file.
